


and so, made time's orphan

by Medie



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman is going to <i>kill</i> her for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	and so, made time's orphan

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/profile)[**femslash_today**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/)'s [love bites 2: v-day porn battle](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/74522.html?view=1006362#t1006362). Set after Kara nips off to the future with Brainiac (well, the all non-evil version). *groan* the title is dorky but *handwave* porn yes? and may I say? Wonder Woman/Supergirl is _fun_.

*

Brick crumbles with the force of Diana's impact, she tenses up ready for a fight and freezes at the sight of the grinning face.

"_Kara_?!"

Supergirl's grin widens. "Hi." She's older, sleeker, more like the clone Amanda Waller turned loose on the world but it's undeniably _Kara_ and Wonder Woman can't quite believe it. Remembers Superman's explanation to where his cousin went. To _when_ she went.

"Why..."

Kara flies away. It's answer enough.

Diana follows.

*

She never talks about it. About what happened that could make her come back but Diana doesn't need her to. She finds Kara sitting atop the globe of the Daily Planet, lost little girl in a woman's eyes.

"I don't know where I fit," she confesses.

Diana kisses her and thinks, '_Neither do I_.'

*

They borrow Clark's apartment, he won't mind as they just won't tell him and Diana feels the illicit thrill of the forbidden when she pushes Kara up tight against the door, lips finding her neck and making the alien whimper, beg, and plead. She thinks it's good she never thought of Supergirl like this before, thinks it would've driven her mad if she had. Kara against her is a dizzying assault on her senses. Pressing against her neck, Diana smells the sun and feels its heat against her body. She pushes a hand beneath Kara's skirt, strokes her through her clothes and listens to the low moan that is her response.

The other hand pushes Kara's over her head, bringing her taut against Diana and, "Oh _gods_, Kara…"

She replaces her hand between Kara's thighs with her leg; Kara retaliates by rocking against her and tugging at Diana's uniform, grumbling. Diana laughs when Kara grouses about tights, uniforms and _why_ do they have to be so complicated anyway?

"I like the tights," she announces, stepping back and away to take Kara's cape with her. It flutters into a red pile on the floor and she reaches for her own belt.

Kara grins and follows to help. "They always said, no accounting for taste." She pushes the tangled cloth to the floor and grabs for Diana, kissing her. "They look better on the floor anyway."

Diana laughs, and then gasps when Kara goes to her knees and her tongue finds clit.

Superman is going to _kill_ her and she can't care less.

*

Kara's fingers curl inside, strong and searching. Diana groans when they find _it_ and dance away again. It's her turn to curse and Kara's to laugh before she closes her lips about a nipple and sucks.

Diana's hips roll with Kara's movements and she grabs for the bed, sheets and mattress rending beneath her fingers when Kara twists _just right_ and she's laughing, gasping, and pleading for _oh gods, more_ …

Breathing hard, she reaches for Kara and pulls her close, kissing hard and rolling her. Kara's hair spills out around her in waves of gold and light and _Hera_ she's beautiful. Long limbs and perfect skin, Diana's mouth chases a drop of sweat along the curve of a hip and then Kara's pleading when tongue meets clit, crying out to a god that's stranger to Diana.

A hand tangles in her hair, holding her there then Kara bucks up, hips rocking into Diana's face and pulls back, laughing. "Easy little one," she teases.

Kara grins back, playful and wild all at once. "Make me," she challenges, sliding hands along her own thighs and drawing Diana's eye. _Hera_… None of the gods could ever hope to create such beauty.

She slides fingers over Kara's clit, twisting and teasing, hearing her cry out. "I think I will," she decides, with a wicked gleam in her eye.

 

*

The headboard cracks when Kara comes but the satin tights holding her to it stand firm.

Diana knew there was a reason she loved those tights.


End file.
